My Dear Little Child
by hima-chan1824
Summary: Giotto and Tsuna, Father and son relationship kind of story. I don't really know how to summarize this. Please forgive me.


Note: Somehow badly written. Anyway, forgive me for errors and stuff.

Giotto was roaming the streets of Italy, he saw a child. The child was in rags, and looked beat up. The town's children might have bullied him.

"Mama…?" the child called out weakly, then the child collapsed. Feeling sorry for the child, he carried the child and took him to the mansion. He allowed the child to rest on his bed and sleep; he took off his cloak and changed into normal clothes. He called for G and Asari, after changing. Asari came first, it seems G had to finish something first. He knocked on Giotto's door.

"Giotto, it's me Asari" Asari said, waiting for permission to come in.

"Ah, Asari, come in." He said calmly

Asari entered the room, he saw the boy, and his eyes widened.

"G-Giotto… Y-you g-got yourself an illegitimate c-child…?" Asari asked, still shocked.

"No. I did not get an illegitimate child, I found him on the streets." Giotto said, thinking maybe Asari would calm down.

Asari did calm down, and grinned. "I see, so why did you ask me to come?"

"Well, you see, I-"before Giotto can even finish his sentence, G came inside.

"Giotto, what was it d-"G couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the child on Giotto's bed. His eyes widened, his nice boss got himself an illegitimate child!

"GIOTTO! YOU GOT YOURSELF AN ILLE-"

"NO. I did not get an illegitimate child." Giotto said. He clearly didn't want to hear that question again. Seriously, did his guardians think he was irresponsible? Well maybe a little carefree, but he wouldn't go overboard and get an illegitimate child.

"Listen, I wanted to ask if you can get me some children's clothes for this child. So can you?" Giotto asked.

"Of course we can! Just leave it to us!" Asari said, dragging G outside the door.

Giotto grinned. Then he looked at the boy, they both looked the same, but the boy was a brunette and had deep caramel eyes.

After an hour, Asari and G came back with some children's clothes. They had changed the child's clothes while he was sleeping. He seemed to be too tired to even wake up.

Giotto thanked Asari and G, and told the other guardians about the child, and that it wasn't his. He seriously doesn't want to be asked once more about getting an illegitimate child.

He changed into his sleep wear and slept with the boy in his arms. The boy was sleeping soundly and felt comfortable.

Morning came, and the child woke up in Giotto's arms. He was afraid and struggled, making Giotto wake up. He let go of the child, and the child trembled in fear. The child mumbled something in Japanese; it was a good thing that Giotto and his guardians knew Japanese. Well, Asari was Japanese, and was nice enough to actually teach them.

"Now, now… Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Giotto said, smiling.

The child became less afraid because of that, and somewhat trusted him.

"Now, what's your name, little one?" He said, with a warm smile on his face.

"My n-name is T-Tsunayoshi Sawada..., but you can call me Tsuna…" The child said. He seemed to be at least 7 years old. He made the child sit on his lap, and smiled once more.

"My name is Giotto; it's nice to meet you Tsuna." He said, making Tsuna completely trust him.

"It's nice to meet you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna said, smiling. Giotto was glad, the child named Tsuna completely trusts him now. He carried him to the bathroom, and Tsuna didn't complain. They spent a long time in the bathroom, but only noticed what time it was when they checked the clock.

They stopped at the dining room door, Tsuna stopped Giotto, and he seemed to be nervous. Giotto knelt down to Tsuna, smiled and promised everything would be alright. Once they went inside, every guardian was present, except for Daemon Spade, who was always disappearing and reappearing whenever he liked. Knuckle approached Tsuna, and smiled. "What's your name?" he said, placing his hand on top of Tsuna's head. "M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada… But you can call me Tsuna" He said, somewhat trusting Knuckle because he was a priest. "Well, may God bless you and give you a happy life, Tsuna." Knuckle said, putting down his hand. Tsuna smiled, which seemed to have melt the hearts of some guardians.

"I hate kids…" Lampo said, not even looking at Tsuna. Giotto just grinned and placed Tsuna in the middle of Lampo and Alaude. Did he really plan on making Tsuna sit with the people who seem to dislike children? Lampo glanced at Tsuna, and actually sort of liked him. Alaude sometimes gave short glances, but didn't say anything. Tsuna ate messily, even though he tried not to. But even so, Tsuna didn't make that much of a mess since Giotto, and sometimes Lampo, kept Tsuna clean.

Right after eating, Giotto brought Tsuna to the front yard of the mansion to walk around and maybe even play. Tsuna was occupied by a butterfly, while Giotto just watched him try to catch it. While watching, he saw a human like figure, no wait; it was some kind of…human pineapple? Because of the thought of human pineapple, he knew exactly who it was. He grabbed Tsuna, making sure he was safe. Then he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode, and finally spoke.

"Daemon Spade… What do you want?"

"Kufufu…I'm still a guardian, aren't I not? And also, you got yourself an illegitimate child?"

"No, I didn't get an illegitimate child, Daemon Spade."

"Then why do you have a child? He even looks like you, Kufufu…"

"I found him on the streets, but I'm not sure why he looks like me though."

The other guardians came, when they saw the mist, they quickly understood it was Daemon Spade, their Mist Guardian. All eyes were at Daemon, who was grinning scarily at Tsuna. But because of Tsuna's innocence, he childishly asked Giotto: "Giotto-san, why does the man look like a weird human pineapple monster?" There was a short pause, the flame on Giotto's head disappeared. After that, all of them couldn't help but laugh out loud, except for Alaude who just smirked. Tsuna didn't laugh, not knowing why the guardians were laughing.

"Oya, Oya… How rude of you people to laugh at me after that child called me… a 'weird human pineapple monster'." Daemon said, scowling. But the way he said it, was funnier, they laughed once more. When they finally stopped, Daemon was not amused at all, and left.

2 months have passed, and Tsuna was still with the guardians. They have gotten used to Tsuna, but they still never told him about the Mafia.

One day, while Giotto was at his office, Tsuna hugged Giotto, and was teary eyed. He heard Tsuna softly say "I'm going to miss you, Giotto-san…" Then he disappeared, within the smoke that was released. Giotto sighed, he knew that one day, Tsuna will have to leave. He unconsciously shed tears, while looking at the window.

6 years have passed after that time, Tsuna has forgotten all about him being with the 1st generation guardians, him being took care of, him calling Daemon a weird human pineapple monster, and the times he spent with Giotto. Whenever he hears the name Giotto, he somewhat feels like he's forgetting something. Something he should always remember…


End file.
